


Puppy love.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean gets you a puppy to make up for something he did wrong.





	Puppy love.

You stood there arms crossed across your chest, pissed at Dean.  
I mean, you had been pissed at him before, but here he stood in front of you with a puppy in his arms, pouting at you.

“What the _hell_ Dean?”

“I wanted to say sorry for earlier… with cuteness.”

“So you brought me a _puppy_?”

“ A _Husky_ puppy” He made the puppy wave at you.

“To the motel… where you aren’t allowed to have pets..”

“Shhh manager doesn’t need to know.” he winked.

“And then what, Dean? You really didn’t think this through did you?”

“Well, we can bring him back to live at the bunker. Problem solved.” He smiled, proud of his plan.

“You’re going to let an untrained puppy, into your Baby…”

The smile was gone in an instant. He looked down at the puppy. “..I _really_ didn’t think this through..”

You laughed taking the puppy from him. “No, he didn’t.” you cooed at the pup as it licked your face.

“So you forgive me?” He smiled, arms out stretched for a hug.

“I will, _after_ you train it. ” You put he puppy down, and it ran to a corner to poop. “Starting now.” You smiled at Dean and sat on the bed, watching him grumble under his breath while he tried to catch the pup to bring it outside.


End file.
